Don't Assume What You Overhear
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Matt overhears a conversation TK is having on the phone, and it makes Matt think something is going on between his brother and Tai. But is there really? And why is Matt SO upset? Yaoi.


Trade with a friend, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon

XxXxXxX

Matt walked out of the shower, and grabbed a towel to dry off with. It had been a great show. Knife Of Day was really starting to take off!

They had done a lot of gigs already, but this one was the biggest and nicest venue. His room even had a shower in it!

As he was drying off, he heard the door outside open and close. He shrugged, as he figured it was TK. He usually joined him in his dressing room before and after shows.

As he quickly got dressed again, and stepped closer to the door, Matt heard TK's voice:

"I had a great time with you last night Tai. Sorry you couldn't make it to the show tonight. But you can make it up to me by repeating that thing you did with your mouth last night! Talk to you later!"

Matt froze. TK...? And Tai? … No time to process that his little brother was gay- not that he had a problem with that anyway, though it was a shock. But with Tai?

It just... didn't sit well with him. He couldn't really figure out why, but he wasn't happy.

Matt stood and thought about his options. He really wanted to confront TK with what he had just heard, but then TK was an adult. If he wanted to date Tai, that was his business.

He decided he would handle Tai himself.

Matt picked up his phone and started to text Tai.

"Sorry I'm texting you so late, can we meet tomorrow and talk?"

He put his phone in his pocket and headed out to see TK.

"Hey Matt, great show tonight!"

Matt smiled weakly. "Thanks."

TK sensed there was something wrong. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Matt shrugged. "Just tired, it's late you know?"

"Yeah, that's true." TK agreed. "I'll let you go so you can get some rest." TK said, stating to get up.

"No wait! I wanted to talk to you about-"

Just then, Matt's phone vibrated. He usually would have waited to answer it, but he wasn't looking forward to this talk anyway, so he took out his phone.

The text was a reply from Tai.

"Don't worry, I just got home from your concert. Great show tonight! It was a pleasant surprise hearing 'I Turn Around' again! I didn't think you'd ever do it again! You looked great as always. Anyway, sure, lets meet for dinner tomorrow night!"

Matt sighed, he couldn't put it off any longer.

"I wanted to talk to you about-" Just then, Matt realized something. Whoever TK was talking to on the phone hadn't been at the show, but Tai knew he had played 'I Turn Around'... So he must have been at the show. He wasn't sure what to think about the situation, but he decided he needed more information before he started accusing anyone of anything.

"What is it, Matt?" TK asked, sounding nervous.

"Oh sorry TK." Matt said, trying to put on a fake smile. "Just, we are talking about going on tour all over Japan, so I might be gone for a while soon."

TK smirked a little. "You already told me that earlier today."

"Did I?" Matt said, faking confusion. "I guess it's just been such a busy day..."

After talking for a while, Matt agreed to come over and help TK with his college work.

XxXxXxXxX

When he walked in, TK was nowhere to be found. He could see his shoes by the door, so he knew he was there.

He swallowed. He suddenly had a random image of him walking in on his brother in Tai in a compromising position... Matt shuddered at the thought.

As he walked farther into the apartment, he heard the shower going. Matt sighed in relief.

'As long as he's alone in there...'

Matt knocked on the door. "TK? It's Matt."

"Hi Matt! I'll be out soon. My school work is on the table."

"Okay." Matt said, and went back to the table.

He felt a little bad going through TK's notes, but he wanted to get an idea of what he was studying, so he started flipping through the notebook. He was surprised to see lots of random notes on the sides of papers, doodling of the name Tai, surrounded by hearts. He was getting more and more frustrated. It really seemed like something was going on with them.

Just then, TK's phone lit up. It showed on the screen a message.

The number was saved as "333 Tai 333", and the message said, "I love you! I hope you are having a good day."

Matt just stared, unsure of what to think. Was Tai lying to him when he said he was at the concert? Did Izzy or Cody or someone tell him he played I turn around? He was sure he was going to find out that night at dinner...

XxXxXxXxX

Matt sat down at a table, waiting for Tai. Late as always. Matt was able to get them a private room, since people knew Matt, and knew they would be bombarded with fans. And he needed to have a private conversation with Tai.

Finally, Tai walked in. Matt was surprised to see, Tai had dressed up for the occasion. He was wearing a tux and had his hair combed back.

Matt was a little embarrassed, since he was just wearing jeans and a T-Shirt.

"Wow, you're... kind of overdressed." Matt said awkwardly.

Tai frowned. "Or you're under dressed! This is a nice restaurant you invited me to. I wanted to look the best for you-'re image. I didn't know we'd be in a... private room."

Matt shrugged. "Order whatever you want, it's on me." 'Since this might be your last meal..' Matt thought to himself.

After they ordered, and the waiter left them alone, Matt spoke up.

"Do you have any idea why I asked you to dinner, just the two of us?"

Tai couldn't read Matt's tone. Tai turned a little red, but Matt didn't notice.

"I... have a hunch... but I don't want to say unless I'm right." Tai said, awkwardly.

Matt nodded in understanding. If he was right, he was sure that Tai wouldn't want to come out in say it. Hell HE didn't want to come out and say it. It's so awkward... the possibility of Tai dating his little brother... he was usually pretty straight forward, but for this... he just couldn't come right out and ask.

"Tai... you know... people's feelings... are really complicated... how they feel about each other... sometimes you can know someone for many years and suddenly feel something different for them, you know?"

Tai was looking even more awkward now, but he nodded. Matt spent a few more minutes staring at Tai. He wasn't sure if he had ever looked at Tai that way before, but he really was a good looking guy. He could understand what TK saw in him.

Finally, Matt found a little bit more courage. "Tai... are you in love with anyone right now?"

Tai swallowed. "...Yes. I have been for several years actually."

Matt had been, and still was, really upset, but now a wave of sadness surged through him. He just couldn't figure out why. Was it because he thought the two of them were really close? Not anymore it seems, as Tai had been keeping this a secret from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt said, the sadness showing.

Tai sighed. "It was never the right time, I was afraid of how you would react... I..."

"Well, I guess you'd know I'd react at least a little badly at first, at the very least, being in love with my brother."

"Yeah, I mean the shock at first must be- WHAT?!"

Tai stared blankly, blinked a few times, and then laughed hysterically.

Matt frowned.

"So... you aren't in love with my little brother?" Matt asked, confused.

"No! What would make you think that?" Tai asked, fighting back laughter.

Matt told him all about the phone call, the notes in the notebook, and the text message.

"Oh wow..." Tai said. "Could he... have a crush on me?"

Matt shrugged. "That would explain the text message and the note, but not the phone call. No, it sounds like he really is with someone then." He looked awkwardly back at Tai. "Are you SURE it's not you?"

Tai got a really awkward look on his face and waved his hands in the air. "Trust me Matt... Blue-eyed, Blond-haired guys just aren't my thing!"

Suddenly Matt thought of something.

"Tai? When I asked why you think I want to talk to you in private, and you said yes...why did you think?"

Tai looked away awkwardly.

"I..." Tai started, hesitantly. "...I guess I might as well tell you, since you basically accused me of part of it, without batting an eye... I am gay."

Matt frowned. "Is that all?"

Tai looked down, debating whether or not to say more. "Yeah, just that."

Matt reached over and put his hand on Tai's. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Tai looked back at Matt in his eyes. Matt could see something there, but he couldn't figure out what.

"I just didn't know how you would react to... my feelings."

Matt smiled. "We're best friends. That will never change."

Tai sighed, but Matt didn't think it really looked like a sigh of relief. "Always friends. Just how I want it to be."

Matt raised an eyebrow. That statement seemed a little forced, and Matt didn't trust it. Still, why would he lie? When he confronted him with it, he was calm, it would have been a perfect opportunity to. ...Unless TK asked him not to? He would just have to do more research.

XxXxXxX

The next day, Matt went back over to TK's house. He decided once and for all, he would straight up ask TK what was going on. It really didn't seem like Tai was involved, but it really seemed that way.

Matt used his key to open TK's apartment, and he was stunned, and embarrassed to see what he was seeing.

TK was in his boxers, sleeping on his couch. That in itself would have been fine, but he seemed to be dreaming and... acting out the dream. … It seemed he was humping the couch.

"Mmmm... Tai..." TK moaned, causing Matt to go pale. He couldn't listen to this, even if he WOULDN'T have been moaning 'Tai'. So, he walked over and shook him awake.

"TK? Wake up." Matt said.

"Huh?" TK said, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Matt frowned. "It's nothing like that... but we need to talk."

"Uh okay..." TK said, "I'm just going to go in my room and get dressed first."

Matt nodded, and TK headed for his room.

Half way to his room, TK's phone rang. Matt decided to eavesdrop, if he could without being noticed.

"Yeah! Meeting after you are done with Soccer sounds like a great idea!"

Matt frowned as he listened. This really sounded like Tai... but so far it didn't sound roman-

"Yeah right you're going to pound me! I pounded you hard last time, and it's going to be that way again!"

Matt couldn't handle it anymore. The frustration he was feeling was overwhelming. The mere thought of Tai wanting to pound his little brother... he just couldn't take it anymore. He stomped his way out of his apartment, and went to the Soccer field, close by.

When he got there, he could see that Tai's was the only car still there. Matt was counting on that. Tai had told him before that since he was captain of the adult league he was in charge of staying over and cleaning up.

Matt parked his car right next to Tai's, and just out of curiosity, when he got out, he peeked in the back of Tai's car. He was stunned to see flowers, with a note attached he could read saying "To the most beautiful blue eyes in the world, and most amazing blonde hair..."

Matt clenched his fists. "Totally not your type, huh?" He scoffed, and stormed into the locker room.

"Tai!" Matt yells, as he bursts in, and Tai walks out from a row, wearing just a jock strap.

"Matt? What's wrong?"

"Cut the bullshit!" Matt screamed. "I know you've been pounding TK!"

"I mean..." Tai said awkwardly. "Me and Davis do pound him pretty good but..."

Matt's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Tai frowned. "We don't go easy on him. Whenever he tries to play us, he does his best, but he's just not as good, so he takes a pounding usually."

Matt's head was starting to hurt. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"He's been coming over and trying to play soccer with us sometimes. In fact I heard Davis talking to TK on the phone a little bit ago, about meeting after practice. "

Matt blinked. 'Okay...' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I jumped the gun on that one, but there is plenty of other evidence...'

"You told me you didn't have feelings for my brother, but it's SO obvious there's something going on! He's calling you, he's got your name in hearts in his phone, he's even having erotic dreams about you!"

Tai turned red, still trying to keep his cool.

"Matt... if TK has some kind of crush on me, I assure you, it's one sided. I don't-"

"BULLSHIT! I SAW THE FLOWERS THAT YOU BOUGHT FOR HIM IN THE BACK OF YOUR CAR!"

"THOSE WERE FOR YOU, DUMBASS!"

The locker room went silent. Both stared at each other for a long time.

Finally, Tai turned around, so he wasn't facing him, and spoke again.

"Matt... I've loved you for such a long time. I always wanted to be more than friends, but I just didn't think I would have the chance. But with our talks lately, I finally had the courage... so when I got done here, I was going to find you and tell you... I... love you, Matt."

In that moment, their entire friendship flashed before Matt's eyes, and he could see and feel how much Tai really did love him. Whether it was sacrifices in the digital world, or offering him a coat when it was cold, or to buy him a meal when he was short. But even the night before. He realized what was in Tai's eyes: hope. Hope that there could be something between them.

Just then, Tai turned back around. Sweating, breathing heavily, face beet red... Matt couldn't get over how cute Tai was, in that moment.

Tai had the crest of courage, but there was a difference between courage and being impulsive. Matt, didn't even think, he just walked right over, and kissed Tai.

Before Tai could react, Matt broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to play with your feelings, I just needed to... try something."

Tai raised an eye brow. "What did you find out?"

Matt answered by kissing Tai again, this time with passion. Tai kissed back and wrapped his arms around him.

Matt couldn't believe how clueless he had been about his own feelings, but it did explain why he was never really interested in anyone else. He was Taisexual.

As he kept making out with Tai, with Tai's arms wrapped around him so tight he could barely breathe, he wondered if that was part of the reason he was so upset about TK. He didn't think he'd feel this way about anyone else in the group, but Tai was different.

This was why.

Matt couldn't deny how perfect kissing Tai felt. This was all new to him, but he was sure that he wanted to experience it all, and he wanted Tai to be the one to show him.

XxXxXxX

A Few Days Later, Tai and Matt were still getting closer. Matt met Tai after one of his practices. They just sat on the bleachers, leaning against each other, talking about things.

They were so into their conversation they didn't even notice they were being watched.

"Ahum!" TK cleared his throat, causing Tai and Matt to jump. "I dunno about you, Tai, going after my innocent older brother..."

Matt blushed. It did get back to TK about how he had acted, and he wasn't really proud of it.

"Anyway..." TK said. "I wanted you to meet someone."

Someone walked out from around the corner.

"This is Taisha. My girlfriend."

Matt's jaw dropped.

"I go by Tai though, it's easier. Nice to meet you!"

Matt couldn't believe it! This whole time, he wasn't even gay!

"We just wanted to introduce her to you, we'll see you later."

"Bye." They said.

After they were gone, Tai kissed Matt. "All's well that ends well."

XxXxX

Once out of sight, TK pulled off his friend's wig.

"What was the point of that? He's gay himself, he wouldn't judge you!"

"That's true." TK said. "But, I'm just not ready to bring it up. Regardless, this seemed like a fun prank to pull! Thanks for helping me, Tai!"

Taiki Koudo just gave his boyfriend a thumbs up.

The End


End file.
